Control
by sentientInsanity
Summary: Sollux invites Eridan over to the Land of Brains and Fire, but Eridan may have overstepped his welcome when Sollux teaches him a valuable lesson on how to shut up. Smut smut smut.


When Eridan had been invited over to the Land of Brains and Fire for the first time, Eridan thought for sure he would get some action. After all, they had been an unofficial kismesis couple for about two perigrees now. Neither of them would speak of the times that they had gotten into a debate that was heated enough to draw their weapons, and the myriad other times those battles had turned into harsh kisses, sometimes biting each others' lips hard enough to draw blood.  
But it still happened, and it happened often enough for Eridan to wonder why he was still sitting slumped against the far wall of Sollux's hive, watching Sollux code viruses on his husktop from the other side of the room.

Eventually Eridan decided that he would do something about Sollux's lack of interest. He was going to take control of his life, damn it. He was a highblood and no mustard blood like Sollux was going to ignore him like that. He stood up, crossed the room, and spun Sollux's chair around so that he was facing him.

"As your kismesis, I expect you to submit to me!" he announced. "I will have no dirtscrapin lowblood ignorin me when I'm tryin to-"

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence. Sollux unleashed a burst of psionics, throwing him flat against the wall and holding him there, his arms bound above him and his legs chained apart. He was hovering a few inches off the ground.  
"Shut the fuck up. The last thing I need is you being a needy douche." Sollux announced. "I'm trying to code here."

"But Sol..." Eridan said. A few seconds later, he felt his scarf unwind itself from his neck, coerced by Sollux's psionics, only to be wound around his mouth. So he stayed there, pinned against the wall, pretending not to feel the psionic vibration slowly traveling up his thigh.

Now Sollux was targeting both of the sensitive areas on his inner thighs with psionics, but his bulge remained untouched. When the vibration of the psionics traveled to both of his ear fins, he began to feel his pants getting a bit tight. He looked down and, sure enough, he was popping a visible tent in his striped pants. He felt psionics brush against his bulge and encircle it briefly, and he moaned under his breath. But the moment was short-lived, and the psionics soon traveled to the zipper of his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down.  
His boxers soon followed, and now his bulge was exposed to the open air. It was fully hard and had a few drops of precum collecting at the tip, which was slightly tinged violet. He barely noticed when his cape was unfastened and dropped in a pile of fabric behind him.

Sollux was still facing away from him, but had stopped typing completely and was listening to the occasional muffled moan or grunt that Eridan was letting out when the psionics passed over his bulge. A couple times he would give a little sideways glance over his shoulder to see Eridan's condition, but he would never give Eridan the satisfaction of seeing his face.

Eventually, the sounds Eridan was making became too much for Sollux to take, and he turned in his seat to face him. Eridan's face was flushed purple ever so slightly, and he was breathing heavily behind his gag, letting out the occasional moan when Sollux passed the psionics over the sensitive skin of his bone bulge, but Sollux wouldn't let him come, not yet.

He raised his eyes to meet Sollux's, and in that one glance, there was so much lust, so much hatred, and so much defiance. Eridan glared at Sollux, and with that one glance it was like he was branded. Sollux raised his hand, extending a finger, and Eridan felt as if he had been struck across the face, Sollux had literally slapped him, what a low blow. But he was still tied up, still captive, still denied release, so many psionics and so much desire and so much burning and his body was on fire and he knew he couldn't take any more of this treatment...

And then, he was released. He fell to his knees, the scarf falling from his mouth and landing on the ground in front of him, frayed from where he had been biting it. One hand was already on his bulge before his hands were bound behind his back once again, and he felt a hand wind itself in his hair, jerking him to his knees, eye level with the crotch of Sollux's jeans.

Sollux dropped his pants and Eridan was suddenly looking at two very long, very hard bulges. "Suck." Sollux demanded, the hand clutching Eridan's hair pulling him closer.

Eridan ran his tongue over the tip of one of them experimentally, then opened his mouth to suck on the head. Sollux groaned as Eridan took even more of it into his mouth, then switched to the second bulge. He ran his tongue from base to tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth, slowly, cautiously.

Soon, Sollux was about to lose it completely. Eridan could tell he was somewhat grateful, too, because the psionics around his bulge had returned with even more force than before. A few more swipes of Eridan's tongue and Sollux came all over his face, coating his skin and shirt with mustard yellow.

Eridan's hands were still bound, and he was feeling a bit confused, not to mention the ache in his bulge had returned with a vengeance. But all that changed when Sollux pushed him so that he sprawled, face-up, on his back. Sollux then gripped Eridan's shirt, pulling him up in a sitting position, and wrapped one hand around his bulge, concentrating psionic energy in his palm as he rubbed it. A few more strokes and Eridan had come all over his hand, moaning "Sol" under his breath as the long-awaited release had finally come.

Sollux stood up, zipping up his jeans and looking at what a mess his kismesis had become. His thighs were covered in genetic material, he was still breathing heavy from everything Sollux had done to him, and his face was flushed violet underneath the splatter of yellow genetic material that still coated his face.

But Sollux was unimpressed. "Go clean yourself up. I still have some coding to do." He released Eridan's bindings and Eridan stood, shakily, regaining his composure. But as Eridan headed out the door to the ablution trap, Sollux turned back to his computer, smiling to himself.


End file.
